


Flower garden

by NateNotGendered



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateNotGendered/pseuds/NateNotGendered
Summary: He wakes up to a flower bud on cheek, he thinks nothing of it until it began to get worse.“What is this?” He pulled out the flower and the roots were covered in blood and blood dripped from his cheek.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 16





	1. flower bud

Slowly it became daytime and Dream woke up, he got up and waited for his friends to wake up. Meanwhile he made himself breakfast and planned his next idea. He spaced out until he noticed Sapnap and George coming. George yawned and looked very tired while sapnap looked excited for the next challenge.  
“What are we going to do today Dream” george yawned  
“YEA DREEEAM” Sapnap smiled  
“Well let's start off the day easy” Dream chuckles “let's build something”  
“Oh oh oh lets make our house bigger” George suggest  
“LETS GOOOOO'' Sapnap yelled and began making their house bigger. While building Dream watched his friends for a moment. His attention began to focus more on George. He felt an itch on his cheek, he moved his mask to scratch it. It took him by surprise when he saw a flower bud with a bit of blood on his hand. He didn't know what to think about it so he ignored it and continued building. They ended up making their home huge so when they finished it was night time. They went to their rooms to sleep and while Dream was getting ready to sleep, he noticed a pedal fall from his cheek. He took off his mask and saw a flower growing on his cheek.  
“WTF” he panicked he didn't know what was going on. He noticed blood dripping from his cheek from where the flower is.  
“What is this?” He pulled out the flower and the roots were covered in blood and blood dripped from his cheek. Dream’s cheek hurt and he hoped the flower wouldn't come back. He went to the restroom to clean himself up and was grateful that he uses a mask. When he was finished, he was on his bed pondering, it took him a while for him to fall asleep.  
The next day he woke up tired but still got up. While he got ready he noticed a flower. This time the flower was fully grown on his cheek. He was about to pull out the flower when he heard Sapnap and George calling his name.  
“DREEEAM” they both shouted his name, they wondered if Dream was still asleep. Dream quickly put on his mask hoping the flower would stop growing. He went to the living room, George and Sapnap were waiting for him.  
“Lets go now that dream is up” Sapnap smiled, Dream was confused.  
“Where are we going?” dream asked confusedly  
“To that abandoned library, it was your idea how could you forget” George looked at Dream with some concern. “what time did you fall asleep dream”  
“oh...Don’t remember but hey lets go” dream sighs. They go to the abandoned library and they look around.  
“What do you think we’ll find here” Sapnap asked  
“Probably rotten flesh or zombie villagers, mostly because this place looks like it was abandoned a long time ago” George told Sapnap. Sapnap ends up finding a golden apple and they fight over it while Dream looks at the books. He notices a book with the cover being a flower. He opens to a random page and sees a picture of a person with flowers growing out of it. He takes the book with him and notices a journal was under the book with a flower on it. He also took the journal because he thought it was important. He walks up to George and Sapnap still fighting over the golden apple and laughs. Dream ended up keeping the golden apple since they wouldn't stop fighting. They went home and dream stayed up. He opened the book and read the title which said hanahaki.

Hanahaki

By S*^35@

It's not a well known disease, in fact it's very rare and only happens to a few. I have a friend who developed this disease, I'll be writing about it here and trying to find a cure. I have a feeling why and how he developed this disease. This might be a hunch but when he confessed to a dear friend about his love for him, it all went downhill. He wasn't ready to confess but someone had told his secret and had to explain to his dear friend. Two days later, a flower bud appeared. He didn't tell me when he first started to have flowers by the time he told me his neck and shoulder and cheek were covered in flowers. I had another friend. He ended up with Hanahaki but he never confessed until he was dying. I'm interested in writing about him. If my hunch is correct then one sided love is the cause for Hanahaki. Is possible for D#$% was overwhelmed by love therefore caused the Hanahaki.

Here i'll be writing about D#$%

Day 1:

He had two flowers growing on his cheek, he tried to remove the flowers but they kept coming back. I told him to stop, he’s only hurting himself. He told me himself that when he pulls out the flowers that blood and pain comes with. Hopefully I could find a cure, so others wouldn't suffer like that so my future friends wouldn't go through that pain.

  
  


Dream had fallen asleep without knowing.


	2. The flower that whispered the secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked in the mirror.  
> "whats the point"  
> He looked at the journal and read.  
> His friends in love while he's looking for answers.   
> Why wont they don't they tell me, he question.

When Dream woke up, He notice another flower bud on his cheek.  
"What's the point" he sigh "they'll keep coming back" he checks the time and sees that it's been very late. He was very surprised that Sapnap and George are quiet at the time of day.He went to check on them, they wont weren't home.  
"oh" he goes back to his room. he picks up the journal this time. A page was missing.

Day:?/2/?? D#$@# journal 

Why is happening to me.  
I didn't told him.  
I knew he didn't like me.  
He likes the "scientist"  
He likes s@#$#  
S@#$# knows that I love him.  
It is hurting me.  
That's why i'm here with a rose that's his favorite color, blue.  
Maybe I'll become his flower garden and he'll like me then.

Dream hears the door open out nowhere, It's Sapnap and George. They are laughing loudly. Playfully messing with each other, You could even say they were aggressively. He walks out to greet them and they stop whatever they were doing as if they were trying to hide something from Dream.  
"where did you guys go" Dream asked  
"we went to Karl's place" George replied   
"we didn't want to wake you up" Sapnap replied with and Dream didn't questioned it further. He knew what was really going on. Dream goes back to his room, he wasn't liking the mood in the room.   
"do you think he's upset" George asked Sapnap   
"I don't know but he's been acting weird, do you think he knows" Sapnap replied   
"He's a dumbass not an idiot" George sighed and went to his room and Sapnap followed. Dream continue to read D@#$@ journal.

Day ?/3/??

Why does it hurt so much.   
They haven't told me but I know.  
They think that I am dumb.  
They are cowards but so am I.  
I haven't told them that they   
are slowly killing me.  
It's their fault that I am dying.   
No it's s@#$@ fault, you my love, G@#$%.  
The second flower grew fully and I want to pull it.  
I want to feel pain other than heartbreak.  
Soon I'll be a flower garden.

Dream closed the journal and looked at the flower cover book and at the time. he didn't want to see what's up with George and Sapnap. He picked up the flower cover book and began to read.

Day 2:   
He's been acting weird not sure if it the hanakai disease. The second flower was blooming. I wonder if the color of the flower mean something. D@#$@ flower's are blue so far, G@#$@ would of like them. I drew some blood from d@##@ for some testing. I wonder if its in the blood if not I have to pin point the seed. if it's a seed I could remove it. I wonder if I could make medicine.

Dream's head was spinning, he closes the book and goes out for a walk.


End file.
